WWE: One Shot (The Shield)
by JeanGood
Summary: She's a WWE Diva. Her ring name is ANGEL. This is her short story. (Only crossover is she sings with Nickelback.)


I run and kick hm in the face. "You are not Welcome!" I pin him. I get my hand raised. "And your winner is The one and only ANGEL!" I smile. I jump down. I kiss my BF Randy Orton. We look back as Damien Sandow starts to get back up. I turn and look at my BFF's Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibase. They nod. I get back into the ring. Sandow is on all fours right now. I back up and punt him in the skull. I laugh and run backstage with Legacy reformed following me. Backstage I'm stopped by Triple H. "ANGEL!" I look sheepishly at my Brother in law. "Yes Hunter?" "You know that move is illegal." "No you specifically said it was illegal for Randy Orton to do it, you didn't say anything else about somebody else doing it." He just growls. "Fine.  
that move is now illegal for EVERYONE!" I just smile, hug him, and say "Calm down Hunt." He smiles and hugs me back. "Fine i'm calm, now go B4 your Ex finds Randy." "Hunt i'm fine i can deal with him." "Oh Really? Can you now?" I spin and see my Ex. "Go away!" "Nope." "Yes. B4 i beat the crap outta you!" "Just try." "Randy, boys leave." Randy says "I'm not leaving you!" "I said GO." All the others take off. I turn to Him. He looks me in the eye and says "BITCH." "I've been called worse." "Like what?" "Your girlfriend." I turn and storm away. God why does that Ass have to always get me hot and bothered just by us fighting. I grunt in frustration. I walk and find Randy. I jump on his back and kiss his neck. "Angel not now." I slide off his back. I jump on Cody's back. I kiss his neck, just to make Randy jealous. Cody smiles, he knows what i'm doing. He moves me to his front. My legs are around cody's waist. We smile. I used to date cody once. I lean in about to kiss Cody and Randy pulls me away and decks cody. "Randy don't. I was never going to kiss him and you know it." He sighs "Sorry man." "It's cool dude." I sit on Randy's lap. I lean in and kiss him.  
I smile and then there is a knock on the door. I sigh and get up. I open the door. I have something put over my head and am picked up. I sigh when the hands move to my butt because i know who's carrying me. "Ro can i at least take the thing off my head." "no." "Pretty, please with a kiss for you on top?" "Yes." I take it off. I kiss his cheek. He smiles. "So Ro who wants to talk to me this time?" "Rollins." "Okay." I wiggle around. "Ro your shoulder is so uncomfortable can i move?" He rearranges me to his front with my head on his shoulder. "Thankz" He just holds me close. At one time i had dated Roman. I close my eyes. I open them and i'm on a couch with the boys talking. "You're too soft with her, roman. You let her rearrange and fall asleep!" Ro just looks at Seth then pushes him outta his face. They start to fight. I stand up, pick up Seth, and toss him on the couch. "Sit!" He just stares at me. I look at Ro. "Go take a shower and cool down." Ro leaves. I look at Seth. "Okay Seth. No yelling at Ro, and what did you want to talk to me about?" Seth pulls me to sit next to him. "He's been angry lately." "Where has he hit you?" Seth lifts his shirt and turns around. I gasp. "Oh Seth. You can't keep letting him do this. I know we both still love him, but i left him. I got out. You need to leave him Colbz." "Jean you know i don't love him, and you know i don't let him do anything." "I know, and he doesn't really love you either, he just needs someone to control, and because you're Bi, he thinks you're a good substitue for me." "I know. How do i get out?" "How do you get out of what? And what the fuck are you doing here Sunshine?" I stand up and look him in the face. "How does he get out of your hold, and i'm here because my BEST FRIEND needs me. Now fuck off or i'll make sure you go to jail and never can work at WWE again." "No way. You just a little bitch you can't do any thing about it." "Try me. Remember who my dad is? The CEO of the WWE. And besides remember i used to date more than one police Captian." His face goes pale. "Fine i'll leave Seth alone on one condition." "What's the condition?" "You give me one last chance." "Fine, but i'm with Randy right now so until i tire of him you do nothing to Seth, or me. Got that?" "What about ring rats?" "Those are fine but don't hit them more than they like ok?"  
"Ok." I turn and hug Seth. He pulls me to him and kisses my cheek "You really are an Angel." I smile and say "You're crushing my wings." "Oh sorry"  
i smile and leave. I walk back to Randy's room. I hear moaning. I open the door and see Randy and AJ Lee going at it. "OH HELL NO!" I pull Randy off of AJ. I Pick up her clothes. I Pick her up in the other hand. I throw both her and her clothes out the door. "I will deal with you later AJ." She runs away scared of me. I turn and close the door. "RANDALL KEITH ORTON I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I see he has his gear on. I open the door and say "I'll give you a 5 seconds headstart. I'd take it before i change my mind." He takes off. "1,2,3,4,5." I run after him. I catch him in the lounge. I jump on him and start to beat the shit outta him. He's trying to defend himself without hitting me. "BITCH PLEASE! DON'T EVEN TRY TO NOT HIT ME! TRY OR I'M GONNA CHOP OFF MINI RANDY!" Everyone is just staring at he swings at me. I stand him up. I beat the shit outta him. He's on all fours perfect. I run and punt him in the skull. He passes out. I look at everyone. "He cheated on me with AJ i caught him in the act." I hear a certain voice say "And that's all you did?" I turn and see Hunter. "Yes. Now where is AJ? I told her i'd deal with her later and it's later." "She's in the Divas lockeroom, but don't use the Punt again or i'll have to suspend you." "Fine." I find AJ. She holds up her hands. "Please Angel i... i was paid to do it. I'm sorry." "Who paid you?" "Randy, did. Said the only way for him to leave you was to cheat on you. everyone else refused. Then he cornered me and said 'You'll do it, i'll give you 100 bucks and everything goes back to normal.'I didn't have a choice i couldn't get away and noone else was still here." She breaks down crying. I just pull her to me in a hug. "Why are you being nice to me?" "Because i'm a nice person. Now i'm going to leave are you going to be okay?" She nods. "Good. Oh and AJ, congrats on your win." She smiles "Thanks." I smile and leave. I go back to Doc's to find Randy there. "Oh Randy guess what AJ just told me?" I see the camera again, just like it was when i attacked Randy the first time. He looks up at me angry. "She just told me all about why i just saw what i saw. Now I forgave AJ because of what you did, but you not so much." He tries to back up but there is a wall there. "Randy i just want to say. Shame on you. You know better." I take out my lighter. I heat up the item i always carry in my pocket to mark cheaters. I say "Hold still or it'll hurt worse." He holds still having no choice. I burn the mark into his left side cheek. Every man i've ever caught cheating weither it be on me or someone else has this mark, same with me finding woman cheating on their men.  
You'd be surprised how many of the WWE has this mark now. And i mean cheating on people in real life not in storylines. I skip off. The world now knows that Orton is a cheater. I don't count cheating as you have someone in real life and you get put into a storyline with someone else, that's just the job. I run water over the item and put it back in my pocket. I look down and see blood on my white gear. i yell at the universe "GREAT DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS GETTING BLOOD OUT OF WHITE GEAR?!" "No i don't that's why we wear black." I spin and see him. "I'm so not in the mood, but good point. Now if you excuse me i have to go bleach my gear, again." He grabs my arm and twirls me around. "Are you forgetting something Sunshine?"  
"No, i know what you want but i'm too busy right now i'll see you later." He doesn't let go of my arm. "Let go." "Nope." "Fine." i lean in and kiss him on the lips. He wraps his arms around my waist and i wrap mine around his neck. God i missed this. He always was the best kisser. We break the kiss smiling. "I'm still too busy right now." He lets me go after another small kiss. I walk and change. I put bleach over the blood stains. I hear my best girly friend ask "Whose blood this time?" "Orton." "But i thought you were dating?" "Nope. He now is marked." "Oh. Sorry." "It's alright Two Tones." "Hey!" "What Kaitlyn you do have two toned hair, and besides you know you like being called the same name as Seth." She sighs. "You're right." "I'm always right." She smiles and hugs me. "So what's new beside the Orton thing?" "Well i got Seth out of you know what, but it had a condition." "What was the Condition?" "I have to give him one last chance." "You said yes didn't you?" "Yes. Then Seth called me a real Angel. Kait what if i can't save myself again? What if i fall in love with him again? I can't go through that again." "Then i'll help you leave. And i'm sure you're dad, and family will make sure you don't." "Thanks Celeste." "No problem Jean." We leave and go to our hotel. There is a knock at my hotel door. Kait opens it. "Jean it's for you, it's your dad." "Thankz" I let my dad, Vince McMahon into the room. "So Daddyo why you here?" "I know what you did for Seth." I sigh about to say something. "Before you say anything Jean. Don't. It was the right thing to do. Now i'm putting you in a romantic storyline with CM Punk to make sure you don't have to spend to much time with him okay?" "Thanks daddy." He hugs me and leaves. Kaitlyn says "I told you they'd help." "i know you did." We smile and go to bed. I get up in the morning. I take a shower and get dressed. I brush my long black hair. My naturally tan skin is beautiful in the morning light, and my Hazel eyes are to die for. I smile at my reflection. i really do look like an angel, but nothing like my parents or siblings. I wonder if i'm adopted? I grab a breakfast bar and head to the gym. I put on 300 pounds to start with. I hear someone ask "Isn't that a little much?" I see Phil. "Nope Punk. It's just my warm up." He smirks at me. "Okay lets see if you can out bench Mark Henry." "Oh i know i can. In fact, i did so, yesterday." "No way." "Just ask Henry, and i can out bench Big show, and Cena."  
"I don't believe you." "well there's Cena so ask him." Phil yells out "Yo Cena?!" Cena comes over. He sees me on the bench "No way i'm not getting my candyass handed to me again by you Angel so don't even think about it." "I was just telling Punk here that i can out bench you, he didn't believe me." "Oh she can. And next time, just take her word for it." He leaves. I smile at Punk with his jaw dropping. "So Punk you find out about our romantic storyline yet?" "Yeah. That's what i came over to talk to you about. You see Amy gets really jealous." "I know she does. i've already talked with her about this. And besides He is over protective of me. I had to save Seth so i'm stuck with Him again for awhile that's why i'm in a relationship with you because dad wants to help me out." "Okay. Thanks for talking to Amy, and can we keep the kissing to a minimum?" "Of course Phil, you know how he is anyway." "Yeah i do. Remember back then?" "Ouch. Yeah i do. Sorry about that, that was actually my fault too. Same as with why Seth was put into that postion too." "I know. I don't blame you." "Thanks." I hug him. He smiles and kisses my cheek. We leave the gym. We go back to the hotel. We get in our gear and head to the arena. We have to look like a couple from the moment we walk in. I'm supposed to have moved on from Orton with his enemy. So i chose CM Punk. I smile at Punk with the camera watching. He smiles back. He walks me to my lockeroom, and gives me a small peck on the lips. He leaves. I go into my lockeroom that i share with Aj (April), Kaitlyn (Celeste), Alicia (Victoria), and Layla. "Hey girls." "Hey Angel." AJ skips up to me "So we cool Jean?" "Yeah we cool. So are Dolph, Ryback, and Wade coming today?" They all nod. I smile. "Good,  
they are all cool except Dolph, i like him better as Nicky." "HEY!" I turn and say "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." Dolph is standing there.  
AJ skips and leaves with Dolph. Next Wade comes. "Hey Angel my girl in there?" "Why yes she is. LAYLA YOUR BOYFRIENDS HERE!" Layla shows up. She hits me playfully. "Thanks for telling the whole world." "Yep." She giggles and leaves with Wade. I smile and turn back to the girls. I now feel like i'm being breathed on. I turn and see Ryback (Ryan). "Hey Ryan." "Hello Angel. Always nice to see you again." "You as well. You are such a big teddy bear behind the cameras." I giggle and yell "ALICIA YOUR HUNGER MONSTER IS HERE COME FEED HIM BEFORE HE DROOLS ON OUR CARPET!" We all burst out laughing, even Ryan. Alicia shows up with a red face. She smacks me "Hey, that's not very nice." "Yeah but it's funny. Besides you know ya love me." "Yeah i guess so. See ya later?" "Yeah we're still going shopping." She smiles and hangs on Ryan's arm as he carries her away like that. I just giggle at them. I shut the door. "Finally just us." "Not quite." I hear a knock on the door. I turn and open to Seth. "You gotta be kidding me Cel you didn't tell me!" She's just giggling at me. I tackle her and start to tickle her. "Two Tones Help!" She's yelling towards Seth. He says "No way I owe her." I smile and stop tickling Kaitlyn. She smiles "Okay i'm sorry i didn't tell you, but i just didn't think you needed that on your head."  
"No i would want that on my head meany." She smiles hugs me and leaves with Seth. I smile. I look around the room. I sigh. I really need to find a single girl to hang with because i'm tired of always being the third wheel, or left alone. I sit down and pull my knees to my chest. I start to cry when all the weird thoughts/dreams come back again. I watch as this beautiful woman is shot in front of me. She has black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. I look at the man who shot her. He is white, has blue eyes, and black hair. He looks at me. He points the gun at me and shoots me. He leaves me bleeding on the sidewalk. Somebody finds me and takes me to the hospital. I'm dragged into another one. I watch as the blue eyed guy is fried on the electric chair. Then i see something new. I'm in a courtroom and Vince is there and the judge slams the gavel and tells me my new name is Jean Marie McMahon instead of Natashua Jean and a weird unpronoucible last name. I was just 4 when i was shot. The courtroom me looked like i was 6 years old. I wake up with someone shaking me. I pick my head up and see Beth Pheonix. "Oh. Hi Beth." "Why are you crying?" "Nothing just a bad dream is all." "Okay. Well you're up in 10 minutes." "Thanks Beth." She smiles and leaves. I sigh and get up and get dressed. I hope i get someone easy today i'm tired and just want to go home. I walk and run into Seth. "Hey Two Tones, where's girl Two Tones?" He points to the side and i see Celeste kissing Nick. "OH HELL NO!" I rip her off Nick. I smack them both. I quickly mark them both. I storm to the ring. I get a mic and show on the camera Kaitlyn kissing Dolph. "Now since everyone knows i hate cheaters kaitlyn you and me right now in this ring." Her music hits. She already has the mark covered up with makeup. I sigh. The bell rings and i beat the crap outta her. My hand is raised and Punk comes out to help me celebrate my victory. He kisses me. We hold hands and go backstage. We let go of hands when we get backstage. He calls Amy right away to tell her he loves her and that he'll never leave her or cheat on her. He does it after everytime we have to kiss. I just go back to my lockeroom. My phone goes off. I smile when i see the picture. "Hey Chad!" "Sup girl?" "Not much just won my match against a cheater." "Cool. So i'm in town for a show. You wanna come?" "YOU KNOW IT!" I hear Zack Ryder yell "Hey that's mine." "Shut up Zack i'm on the phone!" I turn back to the phone. "Sorry bout that Chad,  
but yeah i'd love to come." "Good get ready i'm out side the arena waiting." "Chad you know the way in." "Alright be right there." We hang up and i smile. Chad Turton better known as Chad Kroeger is who is picking me up. We used to date and write music together. We wrote this one song together on my birthday then he preformed it the next day in Germany. How cool is that? I mean Nickelback preformed music i helped write, how many people get the chance to say that? I get into my normal clothes. I'm in my dark jeans and my Nickelback shirt that he signed for me. Well him and the rest of the guys. I pack my bag. There is a knock on my door. I open it expecting Chad but it's Him. "Um i'm going to a concert i'll be back late. Later."  
I walk away from him and i spot Chad getting held up signing things at security. I run and jump on Chad. "CHAD!" He stumbles but holds me up. "Sup?"  
I smile. "Sorry about security." "It's fine." He takes my hand and leads me to his tour bus. I see the guys. "Sup guys?" "Nothing." I smile. We head to the show. I listen from backstage. Then i hear him say "Okay. This next song i'm gonna need a little help from a good friend. She actually helped to write this song. So give a big hand to WWE DIVA ANGEL!" I blush and come out. I punch his arm "Ya coulda warned me i'd be singing." I get a mic.  
I listen to the intro. Then i start to sing:

"Climb into the ring for a battle that you can't win Swing as hard as you can swing, it will still mean nothing Should ve seen it coming It had to happen sometime But you went and brought a knife To an all out gun fight"

"And the only thing to save Is the banner that you wave To be wrapped around your grave"

"You ve gone too far"  
(get up, get up)  
"Who do you think you are"  
(get up so we can finish this)  
"Is this what you came for"  
(get up, get up)  
"Well this means war"  
(get up so we can finish this)

"Say anything you want But talk will get you nowhere The only thing you've brought was psychological warfare Well there s no getting out And now you got to wonder Who will dig you out when you re six feet under"

"And the only thing to save Is the banner that you wave To be wrapped around your grave"

"You ve gone too far"  
(get up, get up)  
"Who do you think you are"  
(get up so we can finish this)  
"Is this what you came for"  
(get up, get up)  
"Well this means war"  
(get up so we can finish this)

"And the only thing to save Is the banner that you wave To be wrapped around your grave"

"You ve gone too far" (get up, get up) "Who do you think you are" (get up so we can finish this) "Is this what you came for" (get up, get up) "Well this means war" (get up so we can finish this)

"Well this means war"

Chad sang backup for me. I smile as the crowd starts chanting "ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL!" I just smile and wave at them. Chad then asks in the mic "Okay who wants to hear the other song she helped write?" They all cheer really loud. I turn to Chad and say "No i'm not singing it Chad." "You know you want to." "Okay fine but it's a duet this time okay?" "Okay." They start playing. I take a breath. Here we go. Chad starts singing. "Chad", *Me*

"I, I'm driving black on black Just got my license back I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run Your mom don't know that you were missing She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing Screamin'"

[CHORUS]  
"*No, we're never gonna quit Ain't nothing wrong with it Just acting like we're animals No, no matter where we go 'Cause everybody knows We're just a couple of animals*"

*So come on baby, get in Get in, just get in Check out the trouble we're in*

"You're beside me on the seat Got your hand between my knees And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gear"  
*By now, no doubt that we were heading south*  
"I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth 'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch"  
"*I'm screamin'*"

"*[CHORUS]*"

*So come on baby, get in Get in, just get in Check out the trouble we're in*

"*We were parked out by the tracks We're sitting in the back And we just started getting busy*"  
"When she whispered (what was that?)  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are And that was when she started screamin'"  
*(That's my dad outside the car!  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition)*  
"Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions I guess they knew that she was missing As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing"  
"*Screamin'*"

"*[CHORUS]*"

"*So come on baby, get in We're just a couple of animals Get in, just get in Ain't nothing wrong with it Check out the trouble we're in We're just a coule of animals Get in, just get in*"

I finish the song blushing. Chad comes and kisses my cheek. I just blush more. I say "Thanks everyone, enjoy the rest of the show." I whisper to Chad "i better get going before my BF kills me." "kk" He starts his next song as i head backstage to the entrance. I get stopped by someone grabbing onto my arm. I turn and see Him. "You didn't tell me you wrote songs and sing?" "Yeah. Well i do." "And why the hell did that singer kiss you cheek?"  
"Um because we are good friends." "You used to date that loser didn't you?" "Chad's not a loser, and yes i did. Now lets go home i'm tired." He just picks me up and carries me to the car. He puts me in it. I must have fallen asleep because i wake up in the room with the boys watching the TV. I look at what they're watching. I gasp "That Bastard he didn't tell me it was televised!" The boys turn and look at me. "Huh?" "Oh just watch you'll understand." They do. I just sit in between Seth and Roman. They gasp as Chad introduces me. They watch with mouths open as i start to sing. After i sing This Means War, they stare at me. "Just watch there's more."They watch as i sing Animals with stare as i start leaving and the show continues. I get up and turn off the TV. "So whatdya think?" Roman gets up and hugs me while spinning me. I giggle. "i take it you loved it Roman."  
He nods. I kiss his cheek "Thanks." he puts me down and goes to his room. Seth comes and kisses my cheek. I giggle and he hugs me. "I loved it jean."  
I smile. "Thanks Colby." Seth goes to his room. I'm pulled onto the couch. "I don't like you kissing them." I just roll my eyes, and try to get up.  
He holds me down. "You're mine and don't you ever forget that." He kisses me roughly with lots of tongue and i can't say i don't like it. I picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. I break the kiss and push him away. "Jackass you can't tell me i'm yours the only reason i'm with you right now is because i was trying to save Seth!" I try to storm away. He grabs my arm and spins me. "YOU'RE MINE! YOU GOT THAT?! NO ONE ESLES! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY PEOPLE I HAVE TO HURT TO GET THE MESSAGE THROUGH!" "YEAH WELL I DON'T CARE I'M NOT YOURS, AND I NEVER WAS!" He gets that ferral look in his eye. he throws me on the bed and rips off my clothes. He rips his own off. He enters me roughly. I moan. Oh God. He makes love to me wildy and raw. He finishes inside of me as i finish. We are both sweaty. Then he gets all gentle and starts to cuddle me, and nuzzle my neck. I sigh and cuddle into his chest. We fall asleep cuddling. I wake up to a flash. I sit up and Ro and Seth have hurt looks on their faces with the camera on in their hands. I sigh. I grab my robe. I pull it on and get outta bed. I grab the camera and delete the picture they just took. I grab their hands and pull them to their shared room. "what you guys just saw was a huge mistake. We were fighting then he got that look in his eye and the next thing i knew we were falling asleep afterwards." Roman looks at Seth. Seth just nods. Roman pulls me to him and kisses me with tongue. I moan. I love Ro's kisses. He then spins me so my back is against him. Seth leans in and kisses me with tongue. Oh god i love Seth's kisses too. I used to date both of them and He doesn't know that. We pull away breathing heavy. "Guys i can't. I'm techniqly dating him. I can't become what i hate. I can't become a cheater." They sigh. Ro says "I understand." He leaves and goes to the kitchen. I sigh and look at seth. "I know. I'm sorry." He hugs me and goes into the kitchen too. I go out and get dressed. I see He's still sleeping. He actually looks cute while he's sleeping. I walk over and push his hair out of his eyes. I kiss his forehead. My phone rings. i see it's Victoria (Alicia) "Oh crap!" i answer the phone. "Oh i'm so sorry Alicia, it's just Chad called then i sang with the band. I totally forgot about our shopping." "Actually that's what i was calling about. I went home with Ryan and i totally forgot about our shopping too. So i'm glad you forgot and did something else too." "Yea. So um wanna go shopping today then?" "Yes. i gotta pick up some things as a surprize for Ryan." "Ooh. Well actually i could use some too." "Ooh girl who you with?" Roman and Seth yell to me "Get off the phone the foods done!" "You're with Roman AND Seth?!" Then He comes out and yells "PANCAKES!" "Ooh girl you with Roman AND Seth AND Him. Damn girl you do need some surprizes." "No. I'm just with Him. The other two share the room remember." "Oh yea. Well why you with Him again i thought you said never again?" "I had to save Seth. Besides the gifts aren't for him. They are for Phil to give to Amy. She gets so upset when we have to kiss onscreen." "Oh. Well yea i can help with that." "Thanks Alicia. See ya at 2." "Yea see ya then." We hang up. The boys look at me. "What?" They just look me up and down. I look down and realize i'm only in tight shorts and a tight shirt. "Crap." i run and put on my normal clothes. "That was not funny boys." They just smile at me. They all stand up. Him standing the tallest at 6'4', then Roman at 6'3', then Seth at 6'1'. "Sit down you are making me feel short." "Sunshine you are short." "No i'm not. I'm normal sized, just because you guys are freaking giants doesn't mean i'm the short one. Now Aj and Layla are short." The boys laugh and sit down. I go and sit between Seth and Roman and across from Him. He smiles his dimple smile and i can't help but smile back. I say "I'm meeting Alicia at 2 for our missed shopping trip." "okay." I kiss Ro and Seth on the cheek. I go around the table and kiss him on the lips. He smiles. He slaps my butt as i'm walking away. "Do that again and i'll cut off something you'll dearly miss." "What? I don't know what you're talking about I'm innocent." "No you aren't and you know excatly what i'm talking about mister." I walk out the door to meet Alicia. Aly and i shop for Amy. We buy our stuff now we are heading to Phil's hotelroom. We knock on the door. He opens in only a towel. "Right on time she's in the shower." "Good. It's all in the bag." "Thanks girls. how much it cost?" I say "You don't need to pay, we did this because you are our friend and it's my fault she's been upset lately." "Actually i'm pretty sure it's the baby's fault." "Baby?" "Um... Yeah... SO Amy is pregnant. That's why she's been so upset thinking i'm gonna leave her." "Aww congrats daddy to be." "Thanks. So um. bye." We nod and he shuts the door. I smile at Alicia and ask "What you doing today?" "Nothing much just hanging with Ryan." "Oh. Nevermind then. I'll see you tomorrow at RAW."  
"Yeah." She leaves. I see Beth. I know she's not dating anyone and she's always nice to me. "Hey Beth wait up?!" She does. "Oh Hey Jean." "Hey um Beth do you wanna hang out today?" "Sure. I was just going to take a walk around the block to get some air. Wanna come?" "Sure. Can we stop of at my room first so i can drop off my bags." "Sure." We walk and i open my door. I look and see it's a mess. "Geeze guys i leave for 3 hours and the rooms a mess!" Three heads poke out of doors. "I'm just here to drop of my bags. Beth and I are going walking." He comes out. He kisses me then goes back into his room. The other two shut their doors too. I sigh set my bags down and leave with Beth. "So um. Not to hassle you or anything but i thought you said you wouldn't date him again?" "I did. But i had to save Seth, and the condition was i had to give me and Him another shot." "You're falling for him again aren't you?" "Yes. I know i don't want to and i'm trying my best but my heart is winning." She just hugs me. "You know your heart may be telling you something your brain is just too afraid to admit. I was like that with Santino. My head told me to stay with him and my heart said take a hike. My heart eventually won." "Is that why you left him?" "Yes. Now you need to shut your brain up so you can hear what your heart is asking of you." We sit on a bench. "Okay. How do i do that?" "Easy. Close your eyes." I do. "Okay clear your mind." I do. "Okay it's clear." "now listen to your heart. What is it telling you?" I sigh and listen to my heart. It's telling me that i love Him and should stay with him forever. I sigh. "I know what it's asking but i just can't what if i get hurt again, or worse he kills me this time?" "Then at least your heart will stop beating while it's happy." I smile. "Thanks Beth. I don't know why i didn't hang out with you earlier." "Because you were busy with Randy and the reformed Legacy." "Yeah. Sorry about that." She hugs me. We go back to the hotel. She heads to her room and i head to mine. I rush in to find him.  
I smile. I open our door. I smile as he's turned around putting on his jeans. I walk up and kiss his back. He turns around smiling. I pull his lips to mine and kiss him passionately. I jump and put my legs around his waist. "Jean are you sure?" "Yes Dean i'm sure. I love you Jonathan Good."  
"And i love you Jean McMahon. I always have." I smile and say "I'm yours i always have been." "You're mine?" I lean in and kiss him. He closes the door and we make sweet love all night. YEARS LATER. "Jonathan come get your twins they're driving me nuts while i'm trying to make dinner." He comes out and says "Sammi Beth and Moxley Dean leave your mom alone." "But dad me and Moxley are bored." "Well little girl then why don't we go watch daddy on TV?" The yell yes excited. He picks up his little girl and boy and sits and watches him wrestle on TV. I smile at them and know all those years ago i made the right choice. THE END 


End file.
